galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:KWN (Kaywe-En)
Vanessa; Are Xon Zor and Xux Zor the same being? If they are, the dates on this page are wrong. Xon is stated to join in 5025 and aid development of the KWN (Kaywe-En) If they are not (This is my recommendation), I have this timeline: *Advanced Space Combatant Design Bureau releases the Khari-Wolf to the Fleet circa 5020 (Big hit - better fighter than the Wolfcraft fighter of the time) *unnamed Bellebee engineer joined Advanced Space Combatant Design Bureau in 5025 *Nul join the union in 5025, Xon Zor joins Advanced Space Combatant Design Bureau in the same year *KWN (Kaywe-En) released to the Fleet in 5030, "Pirate" and "Viking" report on it and sink that design (Overengineered and difficult to fly) *Xux Zor joins in 5040, the Space Demon prototype is released to the Fleet later that year. Space Demon proves too expensive *Union Warbird is released to the Fleet (I would think about 5050) and is accepted by the Fleet on Har-Hi's report and praise. (Time between prototypes is based on 3 years in design, 2 years in construction, 3 years of trial by Fleet, 2 years for Fleet to decide after trial) Two prototypes with Xon Zor (KWN & Space Demon) are failures. First prototype after Xux Zor joins (Union Warbird) is a success. Seem to indicate either two different people or a 25 year long learning curve for Xon Regards, Dusty Hicksdustin (talk) 05:10, March 30, 2015 (UTC) They are not : Xon Zor is the Gray Nul of the Tigershark crew. The other is the designer. But I see your point . I have failed to explain that Nui don't have last names. The second sylable is the word gray in Nul language. The Nul use a different system to than verbal expressed names to identify themselves. "Xon" is just a "unionized" version of the grunt that means "prince" or "heir". And Xux means "talented" or "creative" .. These adjectives have become "names" in with the Nul becoming Union. I will explain that in an article. But you still can adjust this according to your suggestions as you see fiit and I adjust the stories accordingly. VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 06:06, March 30, 2015 (UTC) here's the paragraph on the KWN (Kaywe-En) page that confused me: ''The KWN is the first joint space fighter design of Heinrich Steinmann ,Steve Anderson , Su-Hi and Xon Zor after the Nul designer joined their team at Advanced Space Combatant Design Bureau in 5025. '' So, if I understand you correctly, "prince" Zor worked on the KWN (Kaywe-En) and Space Demon; while "creative" Zor worked on the Union Warbird? If that's true, we don't need to make any changes, just firm up the date the Warbird is released to the Fleet. Regards, Dusty Hicksdustin (talk) 08:06, March 30, 2015 (UTC) No you got it right and I goofed up (happens all the time I chose to return to my natural blonde. Better go to the hair dresser and have it dyed again. You got it right....I need to change their names to something less confusing, Xon is the name of the First Gray Nulborn in 250 years. Your input shows how confusing this would be to a new comer. Xux Zor is the designer. If you want to help to make this better go right ahead and help me make this less confusing and simply edit it or suggest a change an I edit it. But Xon should stay the Prince as he is a main character while the designer is not. VR (Thanks for helping me in a blonde moment) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 17:07, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Okay; That one is fixed. I changed the name to Xer Zor (Xer meaning "builder" or "maker") and will come up with a mini-biography a bit later. Regards, Dusty Hicksdustin (talk) 20:03, March 30, 2015 (UTC)